


Spell Bound

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost and found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this a gift for needleyecandy who wrote me this lovely Thorki so here I am giving her a thank you gift. I normally wouldn't make Frigga dead in any of my stories, this is my only exeption. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Oh and NeedleyeCandy I really hope you like this.

Loki looked around frantically; he was in their private library searching for a spell book the one that Frigga gave him before she became lost to him forever.

The book was black leather bound; it had gold leafing and a wolf howling at the moon on it. She had made it just for him; he told her he would always cherish it.

Now he couldn't find it, he had looked everywhere he could think of. The book was nowhere to be found; he felt tears in his eyes.

Thor had come back from a council meeting to find Loki distraught; he walked over carefully to his husband.

"Darling, what is wrong my beloved?" Thor asked. Loki looked at him with tear-filled eyes and ran into his arms sobbing. "T-Thor, it's gone….t-he b-book that mother g-gave me it…" Loki tried saying.

"Do not worry my love, I will find it for you I promise" Thor said trying to ease Loki's heart. When Loki finally slept that night, it was a dreamless sleep.

Thor hated seeing Loki like this; he had to find that book. He crept out of their chambers that night, determent to find it.

He looked all over the castle, asking anyone he could where to find it. He found it next to Frigga's old chambers. One of the new servants must've mistaken it for hers. He dried a tear and took the book.

The leather was abit worn so Thor repaired it with the little magic he learned; he then wrapped it in gold and green velvet.

Loki would be thrilled; he couldn't wait to give to him in the morning. The next day, found Loki drained and wanting nothing more than to stay sleeping.

"Darling, wake up I have something for you" Thor whispered. Loki murmured something about not wanting to wake up, that it is till Thor coaxed him awake.

"What?" he asked tired. "This is for you" Thor said softly handing Loki a package wrapped in gold and green velvet.

Loki took it opening it carefully, he all but cried tears of joy when he saw his spell book. "Oh Thor, how did.... where was it?" Loki asked holding back tears.

"One of the servants must've mistaken and brought it to her old chambers" Thor said. "Of course,they saw a royal looking spell book; why would they think she…." Loki tried but the tears came out.

Thor hugged Loki tightly, "Sweet Loki you and mother are spell bound tied to each other forever by magic nothing could ever break that" he whispered.

 Loki kissed him tenderly and held Thor close. "Thank you so much, I will never be able to repay you" Loki said after his tears subsided.

"Your happiness, dear husband is all I need" Thor said as they kissed again. Loki kept it locked in a safe next to his bed, ever since that day it never left his side again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
